


Devil Is In The Detail

by whisper_feather



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Feels, Fucking, Gay Male Character, Kim Geonhak | Leedo - Freeform, Kim Youngjo | Ravn - Freeform, Lee Keonhee - Freeform, Lee Seoho - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Son Dongju | Xion - Freeform, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tension, Yeo Hwanwoong - Freeform, oneus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Yeo Hwanwoong is in arrears and is looking for a job. He decides to ask his friend, Lee Seoho, if he would give him a loan. Seoho, however, offers him a job and encourages him to talk to his boss, Kim Youngjo.Hwanwoong doesn't immediately know that this is a nightclub, and the interview will go in a completely different direction than he might have expected...
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Devil Is In The Detail

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> DEVIL is here, very SOON. I really love that concept and I really like INTRO: Devil Is In The Detail... This story was made at the speed of lightning and was born in the night. I was writing almost non stop the whole night and half of the day! :"D  
> I hope you will like it QuQ
> 
> If so, please let me know! I wanna know what you think ~~
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~
> 
> (Note: Here is a link to Hwanwoong's dance that was mentioned: [Sex on the Ceiling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WNIfzlPXHU) )

* * *

* * *

Hwanwoong needed a job. He needed a job _quickly_. Coming to Seoul made it clear to him that living here was doubly expensive and that his savings quickly dispersed. And he couldn't live forever in rented rooms.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." it was still on his mind every time he bought food and watched the money literally leak out of his bank account.

The dance studio he was trying to get into withheld his recruitment for some unknown reason. That's why his plan backfired.

But, what are friends for?

And he was so lucky that his friend Lee Seoho had a very successful job. In fact, he didn’t do much, apart from a few shows. He got a generous salary and tips. From what Hwanwoong knew from the stories.

Maybe he would be ready to lend him some? Yes. He will definitely agree.

With this attitude, Hwanwoong shed an invisible tear when buying a subway ticket and made his way to Gangnam, where Seoho lived and worked. And with whom he made an appointment the day before.

Hwanwoong had never been to this district and he felt like an ant. Dirty and poor ant. How Seoho was able to stay here remained a mystery.

When Hwanwoong asked, Seoho replied: _I'm performing in front of the audience._

But what exactly that meant, Hwanwoong had no idea.

When he got to the address, he had to wait a while. He looked around for his friend with his eyes, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He'll probably be late as usual.

Hwanwoong waited several minutes until a car stopped nearby. Luxury. Not cheap.

The rear window opened and when Hwanwoong glanced inside shyly, he saw Seoho.

"Well, come on, get in."

Hwanwoong opened the door and stepped inside.

"Do you have a chauffeur?"

"Uhm." Seoho was looking at something on the phone.

"Hyung, listen, I have a favour to ask."

"You know, my plans have changed. I have to work today. Maybe we'll meet another time?" Seoho didn’t look away from the phone for a moment, typing quickly a message.

Hwanwoong felt his hands sweat. He was behind on payments. They'll kick him out of the apartment!

"Hyung, this is very awkward, but I really need a favor."

Seoho sighed, but seemed to be listening as Hwanwoong told him the story of his simple life. And finally he was able to ask Seoho if he would lend him some money with a promise to give back as soon as possible every penny.

Seoho was silent for a long time while Hwanwoong waited.

"Absolutely not."

"Huh?" Hwanwoong froze with a silly face.

"I don't borrow money. If you need it... you have to earn it."

"But hyung! Why are you like this? You drive a limo, you have a chauffeur, you live in the most expensive neighborhood... These few thousand won will save my life!"

"Will you let me finish?" Seoho rolled his eyes. "My boss is looking for an employee."

"You mean... a dancer? Because you know I can only do it, right?"

"Dancer, yeah, let's say. You can come with me. And you will see."

"If he does need an employee, why not. I’m in!"

"Cool." Seoho leaned over and told the driver to go straight to the club.

To the club?

This was another mystery to Hwanwoong.

The club has turned out to be one of the most exclusive clubs in this district with a very captivating name: _The Devil is in the Detail_.

"Wow." Hwanwoong sighed as they got out of the car.

"Where have you been all your life? In the bush?" Seoho snorted.

"Hey, I never went to the clubs, ok? I was training in the old gym at my school... Is this a VIP entrance?"

Seoho chuckled.

"No. Employee entrance."

Inside, Hwanwoong began to suspect what the club was. The nightclub, of course. There were girls here, but a lot of guys too. They were all either very scantily dressed or wore very expensive clothes. There was a tumult and Hwanwoong was almost lost.

As they passed the entrance to the hall, he saw the stage and the dancing pole.

His heart leapt into his throat.

"Hyung... Hyung... is this a strip club?" Hwanwoong grabbed Seoho's sleeve tightly.

"Watch out, it's Versace. Oh yeah, it's also a strip club. What were you thinking?"

"I... I..." he started to stutter.

"Come on, the boss should be in the main room."

Hwanwoong wasn't sure if he liked it. And somehow he couldn't imagine Seoho undressing in front of people, when he had always been very awkward about that. He wore a lot of hoodies or long shirts.

They entered the main room.

Everything screamed: luxury!

Each box seemed to be a separate room from which the stage was clearly visible. This provided a lot of discretion.

In the center of the ceiling hung an elegant chandelier, all crystal. It looked like it was made of ice.

The floor was black, reflecting the red, purple, and blue lights of the stage and the bar.

The bartender was cleaning glasses and glasses carefully. Dressed in a white shirt as it should be. Slightly rolled up sleeves revealed the tats, but Hwanwoong couldn't see exactly what they represented exactly. His pants were on suspenders. His hair was platinum white with a strong undercut. He was a hottie, that’s for sure. Kinda packed too.

"Geonhak." Seoho walked over to him. It was the boss?! "Where's the boss?"

No, it wasn't the boss.

"He should be at the second exit. He's arguing because they didn't bring so much soju as he ordered." Geonhak picked up a glass and squinted one eye looking for smudges. But his voice! Mariana Trench who? His voice was so deep that Hwanwoong felt it in his spine.

"Oho, he's gonna be pissed. Oh well. Hwanwoong!"

"Yes!?"

Seoho and Geonhak looked at each other, then back at him. Did they see how stressed he was? Was he so obvious?

"Barman?" Geonhak asked.

"Dancer."

"Oooh I understand, I understand." Geonhak chuckled as they shook hands. "Hello, I'm Goenhak."

"Hey. Nice to meet you. Hwanwoong."

"Better hurry up. Anyway, I'm still waiting for this new boy."

"Ah yeah, deputy bartender. How was his name again?"

"Dongju."

"Well, good luck. We're going."

"Mhm. Bye."

They left him because he was very focused on his task.

"Geonhak also has a stage name. Leedo." Seoho said, walking down the hall to the back of the club.

"That means he is also..."

"Performing in front of an audience. Yes."

"Hyung, you guys are undressing, let's call it by name."

"I wouldn't call it undressing. It's a show. Everyone gets it wrong. Yes, we're showing some body, but it's not some cheap undressing."

"Okay, okay. Got it. I just don't know if I will fit here."

"You are small, you can fit anywhere. Anyway, boss will judge for himself. Oh, I think I can hear him."

“I hate you. I will kill you in your sleep.”

“I have a bodyguard, you know…”

Hwanwoong let out a frustrated sigh and gritted his teeth, trying not to look for something heavy to throw.

They went even further and soon heard the conversation.

"...you need to clear this up with your boss. I can't do it for you. Call him now. We have a show in two hours and I need as much soju as is on the invoice. If that doesn't suit him, I'll find another supplier!"

"Hello boss." Seoho spoke like nothing had happened.

"Seoho, I don't have time right now. Get ready to show because I have to fix somebody else's mistakes, Again."

"But I brought the candidate for a dancer. Maybe you can give him a moment."

_Boss_ was tall and seemed very cool. Dark, slightly frizzy hair fell over his forehead. But there was something... wild about him.

Hwanwoong couldn't quite explain it.

_Boss_ looked him up and down, holding the phone to his ear.

"Eh, tomorrow. Yes, hello. I wanted to check the status of the order to be delivered tomorrow..." and he turned his back to them.

Seoho looked at Hwanwoong and shrugged. They were about to leave, but the _boss_ tapped Seoho on the shoulder. He pressed the phone against his shoulder so that the person on the other side wouldn't hear.

"Let him stay at the show today and see what's going on. If it suits him, let him come tomorrow. I can't do it today. Yes, sorry, please continue..." he returned to the conversation.

Seoho seemed pleased. He patted Hwanwoong on the shoulder and led him inside.

"I feel that I am causing trouble." he said, feeling very awkward. They went back to the bar.

"Don't worry. You need a job, okay? Everything's gonna be alright. And believe me. You'll like it."

"So, are you staying at the show?" Geonhak emerged from behind the bar.

"Yes. _The boss_ didn't have time." Hwanwoong grunted.

"Youngjo takes everything personally. But he cares a lot about everyone. If he decides that you fit in, believe me, you won't want to leave." Geonhak smiled.

"Make this boy some drink to calm him down." Seoho asked. Geonhak nodded.

"Apparently you also perform?" Hwanwoong asked.

"Yes. I raise money to help my brother with his studies. So the bartender is such an extra job. I mainly perform with Seoho and Keonhee. However, the two of them are the main stars."

"Mh, me and Keonhee were the first employees Youngjo hired. Once he also worked at a similar club. They called him RAVN then." Seoho added. "A real legend. But that place was terrible. Exploitation and humiliation. He got pissed off and whatever he could save, he invested in this place. Now he earns in an hour what he used to earn for two months."

"Holy shit." Hwanwoong's eyes widened. "And you too..."

"I live in Gangnam, Hwanwoong. I have a chauffeur and a security guard. I dress in Versace. Nobody gave it to me."

Geonhak handed him the glass, he grabbed it, and took a long gulp.

"I'm gonna need more drinks."

"Good because my lost boy is coming." Geonhak sighed and nodded at the boy with the long blond hair. "You are late, Dongju. Again."

"Ah, hyung sorry, sorry." he said sweetly. "It was the last time."

"Sure. The glass is clear. You just need to sort out the alcohol."

"Sure thing!"

Hwanwoong was looking at Dongju. He was very young, but he seemed very mature somehow. And cute. But in his bartender clothes, he looked like a vampire in that long, blond hair. Sexy vampire.

"You're new, right? I'm Dongju. Soon... Xion."

"Hwanwoong. Wait, you too?!"

"Well, on the scene you have the biggest income. But I'm still practicing. That's why I'm late. I'm taking lessons. I wouldn't be able to join the rest now."

"Please make me another drink..."

It was too much. Everyone here was sexy, there was a smell of expensive perfumes in the air that made him feel a little strange. But maybe it's just the atmosphere.

"I have come!" a voice sounded and a poplar tall boy approached the bar. With gray-silver hair that shimmered with a whole series of colors in this light.

"Well, well, well. Our diva has arrived." Seoho laughed. "Now that we're all here, we're going to get ready. Hwanwoong, if you want, you can stay at the bar. You'll have a good view from here. But you can also go backstage."

"No, no. I will stay here. I will keep Dongju company. Good luck."

Three of them have disappeared.

Hwanwoong decided to turn off his thinking because it seems that is all he has left. So much had happened in the last hour that it took time to digest it.

"Have you been working here long?" Hwanwoong asked Dongju, who was sorting the alcohol bottles.

"Not that long. A few months. Geonhak-hyung dragged me here. Our parents knows each other and so do we."

"Oh, it's almost like me and Seoho. We went to one school for a while, then I moved elsewhere with my parents... But we stayed in touch. We both liked to dance."

"Oh, Seoho-hyung is really good at this here. No wonder he's so popular. All three of them, really. But I only hunt for one." Dongju smiled.

"Oh?" Hwanwoong looked at him as he sipped his drink.

"Geonhak-hyung is pretending to be unavailable, but I know he is slowly giving in to me. I plan he will be mine by the end of next month."

Hwanwoong snorted.

"I see you've got everything planned. Should I know about any other romances?"

"I don't think so. Everyone is more like family here. The boss is great."

Hwanwoong nodded.

He had no opinion on this yet.

The club slowly began to fill up. Hwanwoong watched everyone closely. They seemed to be some important people. But he didn't recognize any of the faces.

"It's a private party today. Usually there are way more people." Dongju said. "See? They sit down next to the stage. These are the most expensive seats. One costs about 5.5 million won. And that's not even for the whole evening."

"5.5 million won?" Hwanwoong opened his eyes and whistled softly.

"Mh. And all three of them get tips. And it's not small. So it's not like everyone can go in here. The lodges are a bit cheaper, but still a high cost. Additionally, food and drinks are paid separately."

"Are the bar places too...?" Hwanwoong became concerned.

"Ah no. No. The bar is a free zone. But drinks are not cheap." Dongju smiled.

Hwanwoong looked at his now empty glass and pushed it away from him.

"Don't worry. This will be deducted from Seoho-hyung's salary." Dongju snorted.

"Ah, then give me another one. That miser could just loan me money. Instead, he brought me here to torment me. Aish..."

"I don't think he has bad intentions. I mean... Seoho-hyung is mean sometimes, but he wouldn't let his friends suffer. I got to know him that much. In fact, he supports me a lot from the very beginning."

"Yeah, I believe you. Do he and Keonhee have any stage names too?"

"No. They are known by their names."

"I'm shocked. I would never suspect him of that."

"This job changes a lot in you. It awakens a confidence you didn't know before. I know it myself. Knowing that you have power over others' emotions, almost over their minds... It changes you, hyung."

"I guess."

The room finally filled with people and every seat by the stage was taken. Several people came over to order drinks. Besides, waitresses and waiters came here.

Only men were sitting by the stage, which was quite interesting. But perhaps that shouldn't surprise him. The customer pays, the customer demands.

The light soon dimmed and the scene was covered with a red glow. It was completely dark for a moment. Until the music started. Strong bass blows made the light flash.

Hwanwoong saw all three. They wore red and black outfits. The music was sensual in a way, but also strong. Definitely. A low, slightly distorted voice repeated: the devil is in the detail.

Seoho was in the front while the other two repeated his movements. There was a drop to the knees, running a hand over the thigh, crotch and stomach, all the way to the neck. And very sexy, illegal body rolls.

Way too much body rolls.

Hwanwoong felt his ears and cheeks flush. But maybe it's the alcohol?

The music sped up a bit but kept the harder hits. Hwanwoong almost choked as Geonhak, who was standing behind Seoho, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making a motion as if to bite his neck. Then Seoho pushed him away and caught up with Keonhee, also unbuttoning his shirt...

Way too many exposed chests.

The people at the stage seemed calm, but every now and then someone was leaning forward.

They were throwing money on the scene.

It was a dance, but more than that. Performing in front of an audience, huh?

Hwanwoong turned and drank two more drinks when he couldn't take the tension anymore.

Way too many days without sex.

"I don't know what I'm doing here..." Hwanwoong said, sitting devastated. "I don't know that kind of dance. I'm not a stripper. Are they naked there already, Dongju?"

"Huh? No. They usually only strip down to their pants. I know once a client demanded undressed performance, but he was kicked out."

"Oh."

"The boss doesn't like it when people like that guy try to rule here. It was girls' night then. He was so furious. But he came back on his knees, with flowers and everything. He's been sitting further from the stage ever since. But he comes regularly."

"Crazy."

"I told you hyung. Power over minds."

"Are these girls also performing here?"

"Yes, every other day. They change with the hyungs. So your boss will have more time for you tomorrow. Solar-noona takes care of the girls. But as for you here... If Seoho-hyung thinks you fit in here, surely there is something you can show to the boss at the audition."

"To show something?" Hwanwoong looked at him anxiously.

"Mhm. Some moves, dance..."

"I don't..." Hwanwoong fell silent and felt as if a bucket of icy water had been poured over him when he realized the truth.

"There must be something. Otherwise Seoho-hyung wouldn't suggest that to you.”

Hwanwoong hung his head and laughed. Alcohol had relaxed him a bit, and now he didn't care.

"Lee Seoho... Lee Seoho! That bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing. That cunning fox. I will kill him in his sleep, I swear."

"Hyung?"

"He saw one of my covers. And that's what he means. He really thinks I'll go and do it."

"Hyung, I'm sorry but I'm very confused."

"You're too young to tell you this."

Dongju raised one eyebrow.

"I work at a strip club."

Hwanwoong waved his hand and sighed, shaking his head. He got into a real swamp.

"I once danced _Sex on the ceiling_."

"So? Good song. Perfect even, I think. Try it."

"Why aren't you against?"

"Because I like this job! And I trust Seoho-hyung." Dongju laughed and left him alone to serve the customer.

Hwanwoong wasn’t so convinced. He looked over at Seoho, who was already full of money in his pockets and was still showing up with his shirt open.

That snake. Insidious.

Hwanwoong lay down on the bar counter, feeling everything spin. Why did his life have to go in this direction?

He doesn't know what happened next. He fell asleep. Loud music didn’t disturb him. He was able to fall asleep anywhere and at any time. He was called a sloth at school after all.

But a pull woke him.

"Hwanwoong." the voice came from far away.

"Mh." he muttered.

"Woong, get up... He doesn't get up. I can't with him."

"Maybe I'll take him on his back. He's small."

"Oh c’mon. You still have to take Dongju home. I'll be fine. Go."

"For sure?"

"Yes, yes. Go home."

Hwanwoong had a very strange dream.

Suddenly something snapped right next to his face and he sprang to his feet. Blinking.

"What's happening?" he yawned and stretched.

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't know. Dongju said they would deduct it from your salary so I wasn't counting."

Seoho looked at him blankly, which was kind of scary. Especially since the lights were going out in the club.

"I'll check it and you will give it back to me when you get paid. Get up. I'll drive you home."

"What time is it? Ah! Home..." Hwanwoong laughed nervously. "Well, that's why I wanted to borrow money. If I get back there, they'll kick me out."

Seoho sighed irritably.

"I will go insane. Stand up. Then you'll spend the night at my place. But I'll count that too."

"Hyung... My life is really bad." he said, getting up from the stool and following Seoho.

"Oh, be quiet now. It'll be okay."

Seoho's apartment was beyond Hwanwoong’s imagination. He was afraid to go inside. But Seoho was rushing him because he wanted to go to sleep. The bathroom was larger than the living room in his parents' house.

And after he took a shower and changed into what Seoho gave to him, he fell asleep on the couch like a stone.

It didn't matter to him. But at least he slept like a king that night. Almost.

The next day was crucial.

He didn't really want to expose himself to other people, but since Seoho was doing well, Hwanwoong should too. So as soon as he got up, he had a light breakfast and he stretched. He tried to be quiet to not wake Seoho up.

But this one appeared suddenly while Hwanwoong was splitting. Seoho stepped over him, though he might have just walked by and started bustling around the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey!" Hwanwoong didn't necessarily want anyone to cross him.

"What? It’s not like you keep growing or something..."

"I swear that..."

"What? Huh?" Seoho laughed. "You are at my mercy. You better behave. We'll grab your things and you will stay here."

"But... my debt."

"You'll pay me."

"But I don't even know if your boss will hire me!"

"He will." Seoho said it in a lazy tone. "And if I'm wrong, you'll work as my slave. Is that okay for you?"

"I don't have much choice."

"Oh don't complain. Now get dressed and let's go." Seoho took a cup of coffee and drank it slowly.

"Let's go where?"

"To hairdresser."

"What?"

"You have to look decent."

"My hair is fine!"

"Your hair looks like a broomstick. End of discussion."

"Hyung!"

Hwanwoong really had nothing to say. Seoho not only took him to a hairdresser where they cut his hair, but also to a beauty salon where they gave him manicures and other treatments that he didn't even know existed.

Then they took his belongings from the room he was renting. Seoho got into an argument with the owner, but when the owner saw the transfer in the account, he stopped and they were allowed to leave.

"My bill is growing." Hwanwoong wanted to cry.

"Oh very much."

"Hyung, I'm begging you."

"Do you want to come back?"

"No."

"I thought so. Hope you stretched well."

"Yeah."

"Fine. Let me know when it's over. I'll pick you up and we'll go eat."

"Why are you so nice?" it was very suspicious to him.

"What? What are you talking about? I care about you, is it wrong?" Seoho laughed. "How can you even have any doubts..."

"Okay, okay! I just... I don't know what to think about all of this. I'm very stressed. Is this job really that good?"

"You know me. Do you think I'd push you into this if it wasn't satisfying?"

"I think not."

"Exactly. Now get out and goodbye." Seoho pushed him out of the car.

"But hyung!"

"Bye Bye!"

He drove away and Hwanwoong was left alone on the sidewalk. He looked at the building where the club was located. Now there was no turning back. Seoho put him in this swamp too deep.

So he went inside.

He almost got lost, but was able to reach the same room he was in yesterday. And to his relief, Dongju saw there.

"Dongju!"

"Oh, Woongie-hyung. Hello. Are you here for the audition?"

"Yes. But I don't know what it's going to be like. I've been practicing a little in the morning."

"It will be fine. Just give in."

"I will try.” he sighed “I fell asleep here yesterday, right?"

"Oh yeah." Dongju laughed. "It was quite funny. It happened so suddenly."

"That's how it is with me."

"But Seoho-hyung took you."

"Mm. And now I'm going to owe him a lifetime debt. Because he took me to his place and paid what I owed the owner."

"It sure won't be that bad. Want a drink for courage?"

Hwanwoong thought for a moment.

"Yes. One. Add to Seoho-hyung's bill."

"Sure." Dongju laughed and started mixing different ingredients.

"Geonhak-hyung took you home yesterday."

"A-ha."

"And?"

"I kissed him." Dongju stuck his tongue out slightly and smirked. "By surprise. There was nothing he could do."

"What did he do?"

"He replied. We were standing in front of my house for about 10 minutes. The door handle was digging into my back."

"Oh my God..."

"Meh. It's still the beginning phase. It's better to do things in sequence."

"Right."

"Drink and I'll show you the way to the boss's office."

Hwanwoong, standing in front of the door, wished he had had another drink. Or two. Though judging from the way his knees were buckling, it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

He patted the back of his neck and rubbed the area behind his ears to calm himself, then knocked.

When he heard the answer, he entered.

The office was very simple and elegant at the same time. The whole district was visible from the window, which was a plus of having an office on a higher floor. Hwanwoong had to take an elevator here.

He had no idea what was on the lower floors since the club was downstairs.

It didn't matter now.

"Hello." he heard and looked at Youngjo. He was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned just below the neck. Dark hair as messy as the day before. It also smelled of some cologne here. Pleasantly.

It was very clean here.

"Sorry about yesterday. It was a bad day. Youngjo Kim." he held out his hand.

"Hwanwoong Yeo. It doesn't matter. It's a big club. I hope the soju arrived on time."

"Fortunately, yes." he laughed. "Sit down please." Youngjo gestured him to a comfortable armchair opposite the desk. "Seoho sent me your application yesterday."

"Application? Ah... application. Yes."

"You seem to be good friends."

"I want to kill him." Hwanwoong muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Youngjo looked at him unaware of what had been said, but Hwanwoong shook his head. "He recommended you a lot when I spoke to him a moment ago."

"And he did it all? Amazing. When did he do it? That hyung." Hewanwoong laughed awkwardly, grinning. He felt he was doing it. He must have looked like an idiot.

"You have danced in a lot of school teams from what I can see. So you have experience in dancing."

"Yes. It kind of made us and Seoho-hyung be friends."

"Oh I understand." he smiled. There was something about that smile. Something gentle and warm. Completely different than yesterday. Hwanwoong sensed some kind of magnetism from him today. Unexplained attraction.

"You've also attended several dance camps. The score is impressive. Didn't you try to get into some dance studio?"

"I tried but with no success." Hwanwoong admitted. "The one with which I had the highest hopes for unknown reasons stopped my recruitment."

"As for me, you fell out of the sky because we are missing one person. The boys are tired. Yesterday they had a show together, although they usually perform solo. But they were important clients and wanted to see all three of them. But slowly, maybe you have a question?"

He didn't even know what he was doing here. But he wanted to stay a little longer for this interview. In this chair.

"Until yesterday, I didn't know my friend was working at a club like this. I thought everyone would end up naked in a club like this."

Youngjo laughed, closing his eyes.

Soft. So soft.

Hwanwoong felt his stomach crumple.

"Lots of people think so." Youngjo said, setting Hwanwoong's application aside. "But here we do it differently. Artists have a high priority. If something is outside their comfort zone, they are not forced to do it. Tips are entirely theirs. Plus they get a fair wage, healthcare and fair working hours. I only require discretion and reliability. All must sign a confidentiality clause. Due to the high level of customers who visit our place, and of course to protect the boys. Customers are important, they must have comfort and, above all, discretion. Sorry. I'm talking too much again."

"No, that's okay. That's fine for me. The only thing that interests me is what's on the lower floors."

"Ah, it's a hotel. Guest rooms."

"A hotel ?! Ah... that makes sense."

"This building was a ruin. I bought it for nothing really and step by step… here we are."

"It's really remarkable. And admirable." Hwanwoong was staring at him intently.

"I was lucky. Seoho helped me a lot in the first months. Then Keonhee was there. Me and Geonhak have known each other almost since we were a child, so he joined the team very quickly. But I'm not objective about this place. It has a special place in my heart. You saw the show yesterday, right? What do you think?"

"You guys are very expensive here."

Youngjo laughed out loud.

Why was he so damn soft? What's wrong with this guy?

"And apart from the prices? I assure you that the prices are adjusted to the level of customers."

"Hmm. The performance made a big impression on me. Especially since I know Seoho-hyung. He was never able to expose himself so much. Seeing him confident was really amazing. The place is beautiful and everyone was very nice to me. I like Dongju."

"Ah, Dongju. Our newest capture. His debut is coming soon, but I don't want to rush him. That's why we need someone else."

"Exactly. About that. I'm not sure if I’m the right person. No matter what Seoho-hyung said about me." Hwanwoong felt bad. It was nice, but it's time to make it clear. "I don't think I have the skills to please customers the way everyone else does."

"I don't understand why you think so? I can assure you that the type of show is adjusted for you. There will always be someone here to watch it, believe me."

"I don't know." Hwanwoong looked at his hands.

"Maybe you could show me something?" Youngjo suggested.

"Uhm..."

"Please. I really care about it. Can I help you get something prepared? Tint the windows?" Youngjo used the remote control and the windows closed automatically. The lighting has also changed to something more subtle and sensual.

It was too late.

Hwanwoong had already drowned in this swamp, so now he can only swim down.

"It's okay, thank you."

"Music?"

"I have my own."

"Very well." Youngjo sat on the couch across the room. "Please whenever you're ready." he smiled.

That goddamn soft smile.

Hwanwoong pulled off his hoodie and found the song on his phone. He hoped he would never dance this choreography again, but it seems he had no other choice.

He focused on what he was supposed to do. As always when dancing. He performed in front of the entire school. And there were hundreds of people at the dance camp.

When the song started and he took the first step he felt like before. Confident, fast. He knew what to do. The body listened to him. When he fell to the floor on his stomach, he rested only on his hands and toes. His back was to Youngjo, so he had a view of his ass.

Hwanwoong felt something he hadn't expected. Maybe it's a matter of licing without sex for so long, but he started to improvise. Following the rhythm of the song, he approached Youngjo and moved his hips against his thighs. His back was to him first, then he was facing Youngjo. Hwanwoong looked into his eyes and saw that the softness was gone. There was something else there now.

Something wild.

The air was heavy.

Youngjo ran his hands over his ass, his fingers tightening around it. He pressed it against him, and Hwanwoong bit his lower lip. It was close, but he moved away quickly. Youngjo leaned forward, letting himself be tempted.

It was the moment now when Hwanwoong was on the floor and lifted his hips, turned and fell back down again.

He approached Youngjo again, this time on his knees, and slipped over him. As soon as he sat on his thighs, Youngjo hugged him again, and this time he wasn't going to let him go.

Their lips met.

Then everything happened very quickly. Hwanwoong felt that Youngjo was very aroused. 

Taking off the T-shirt wasn’t difficult. Hwanwoong let Youngjo touch him. He had large and warm hands. Very delicate. Hwanwoong, on the other hand, was unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

He found a well-built body underneath. Hwanwoong grunted on his lips, and Youngjo growled in response.

He almost threw Hwanwoong on the couch, pressing him against the soft pillows. He kissed his neck, going lower and lower.

Hwanwoong was completely absorbed. And way too far to cut it off now. Anyway, he would rather die than stop.

He pushed Youngjo over and was sitting on his lap again, rubbing against him.

"Oh god..." Youngjo whispered. Hwanwoong smirked. Until it got to the point where they were only in underwear and he could see that Youngjo needed him. "Lube. It's there..." he pointed to a small shelf next to the couch.

He didn't want to ask why Youngjo had such things here. He didn't want to know.

He lay on the couch, letting Youngjo work on him until that moment came. Hwanwoong hissed as Youngjo filled him. He started to move slowly, but it turned into something without any control very quickly.

If Youngjo wasn't thrusting him from behind, they were lying on the floor. The carpet was soft.

Hwanwoong seemed to see every detail, but it all faded away as a wave of pleasure gripped his body. He couldn't control himself as he sat on Youngjo's lap, moving roughly. He felt so good. It has never been like this before.

With no one.

Kissing him was deadly too. He had full, large lips. Sweet. Juicy. He didn't want to end this.

He wanted it to last forever.

But they both came at the same time.

Youngjo inside him, and Hwanwoong on his belly.

They were both breathing fast.

Hwanwoong felt his head spinning. But he couldn't get enough. He moved his hips again and started kissing Youngjo, annoying him with his tongue, until he tried to fuck his soul out of him again.

"You are a little devil." Youngjo whispered, cupping his face and kissing him again, very greedily.

Once they got dressed, because it was very awkward to clean themselves up, they were standing in two different corners of the office. Hwanwoong was adjusting his hoodie, and although he felt the remains of what had happened on his body very pleasantly, he felt terrible.

This shouldn't have happened.

It was unprofessional.

He hastily sent Seoho the message that they are done and he is leaving.

"Hwanwoong." he shivered when he heard his name spoken in that voice. "I want to assure you this has never happened before. I don't know what possessed me."

"No, it's okay. It's like my fault..."

"Uhm... but I'd like you to work here. Apart from what happened between us, I think you'll do well."

"I... I have to think about it."

"Oh. Sure."

Hwanwoong headed for the exit and as soon as he closed the door behind him, he rushed to the elevator and pressed a button as fast as if it would speed up the process.

He screamed in frustration and hit the elevator wall.

He kept seeing these scenes before his eyes, and it was causing him stomach cramps. Part of him wanted to go back there and repeat it all. But on the other hand, it was so embarrassing.

Hwanwoong wanted to go underground.

He went into the wrong corridor and had to turn back, but finally he reached the bar where Seoho was standing and talking to Dongju, who was cleaning glasses.

"Let's go." Hwanwoong grunted and walked past them, heading straight for the exit. He was disappointed with himself.

"What? Hwanwoong? Hey, wait!" Seoho grabbed his arm.

"Never again."

"But why? What happened? You didn't get the job?"

"Oh, I got it." Hwanwoong snorted.

"So what's up?" there was silence. Hwanwoong felt he was red. "Please don't say you fucked my boss."

He didn't answer anything. He just stared at the floor.

"Oh, well… That’s something." Seoho laughed.

"Shut up. Hyung. I don't know what happened! I mean I know because I brought it up myself, but..."

"If you brought this by yourself, why are you angry?"

"Because I can't fuck the boss!"

"Oh. I wouldn't worry about that. If he hired you, he definitely won't touch you again. You know, he has his rules." Seoho nodded.

Hwanwoong couldn't stand it.

"How can I be glad if he fucked me so well that I want to go back there!"

Seoho snorted and put his hand over his mouth.

Hwanwoong wanted to die. He turned and wanted to leave.

"Wait! What do you want me to tell you? It happened. Did you protect yourself?"

"I'll murder you Lee Seoho!" Hwanwoong turned again and grabbed his shirt. Seoho started to laugh wildly until his eyes were almost completely gone.

"Hola, what's going on here?" it was Keonhee.

"I was waiting for you and Hwanwoong lunged at me." Seoho was amused. He enjoyed Hwanwoong's misery so much. "Oh, and he fucked our boss."

"Oh... If he hired you, he won't touch you anymore." Keonhee assured.

"For fuck sake!" Hwanwoong grabbed his head.

"See, Woong? I told you... But you know, Keonhee, the problem is he liked it."

"Ahhh."

"Say nothing more. Don't speak! It's your fault! You made it up!" Hwanwoong pointed his finger at him. "You tricky squirrel!"

"Me?!" Seoho asked in shock, and his eyes widened. "What an outrageous accusation. Nothing like that happened."

"You sent him my application yesterday!"

"Yes, when we were in the car."

"Where did you get my app at all ?!"

"From the Internet?"

Hwanwoong closed his eyes, and this time he wasn't going to stop. He just left.

"Hey, you got the job. Congratulations!"

"Shut up!"

"Keonhee come on, we're going to celebrate. Hwanwoong, we're going to eat now. Don’t be angry. I promised you dinner..."

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to go home!"

Seoho sighed.

"Come on. You weren't a virgin..."

"That's not the point! Maybe it's not a problem for you, but for me, it is. Please, I want to go home."

"Give him a break." Keonhee said softly, but Hwanwoong heard it anyway and was grateful.

"All right. We're going home."

Hwanwoong took a long shower. He didn't care that the bill would be high. And then he covered himself up and lay on the couch, wanting to be part of the couch forever.

A while later he felt someone sitting down next to him.

"Do you wanna talk?"

Hwanwoong was silent for a long time, but Seoho was sitting there too, waiting. Eventually, Hwanwoong tilted his head, then sat up.

"I don't want you to think I did it on purpose. I wanted you to have a job and that's it." Seoho said honestly.

"I know, hyung."

"Sorry about those jokes... We take it very lightly, I must admit."

"Mh."

"It would be great if you would work with us."

"I don't know... It's just too embarrassing. Like some demon has possessed us."

"If it's because of you, then you'll be the new star." Seoho snorted. "Besides, don't get me wrong, but you've always had a bit of that _hoe_ vibe."

Hwanwoong threw a pillow at him.

"In a good way! I mean, you can move really well, which is a _must_ in this profession. That's why Dongju trains so much. He's a bit stiff. He needs to awake his inner hoe."

"But how am I supposed to see him now without feeling embarrassed, hyung? I didn't even sign any contracts! I escaped from there. After provoking him twice..."

"Twice?! Ohoh! Dude, you've probably relieved him a lot. He's been tense for weeks. We suspected he was having a sexual deficiency. That would explain why he gave up so easily to you."

"You're not helping!" Hwanwoong reached for another pillow, and Seoho caught it before Hwanwoong could throw it.

"Look. It'll be fine. You say you liked it and if you did it twice, it means there was no failure. A bit awkward, yes, but I think you can handle it."

"Oh. I'll turn gray. Or I'll go bald."

"I don't think so. Besides, it's a really great job. We've agreed that we will have different concepts. We want a new one soon, so it would be good for you to join now. Besides, your dancing skills will add artistic value to our team."

"How much sugar are you going to add to that bitter tea I'm drinking?"

"Until it won’t be bitter anymore." Seoho spoke openly and Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and lay back. "Woong, you are really good and your tips have always been accurate. I'm sure you would feel great in such a role. And people would love you because that's how you are. There is no way to not like you. You are also so small. That’s cute."

Hwanwoong was silent and waited to see what else Seoho could think of. How deeply will he sink into persuading him to work at the club.

Seoho sighed.

"I will cancel your debt."

Hwanwoong peeked out from under the cover and looked at Seoho, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Seriously?" Hwanwoong wanted to be sure.

"Yes. Let's call it an investment. But only if you agree to work with us. You won't regret it, I can promise you."

"Okay."

"Cool. Now get up. I have an extra room. I cleaned it up there so you can sleep there instead of the couch."

Seoho wanted to arrange everything so that Hwanwoong didn't have to see Youngjo, but that wasn't fair. So Hwanwoong gritted his teeth and went to the office himself to sign the contract.

The smell of this place, the couch, even the floor... It all caused a wave of memories. His stomach tightened. Youngjo looked very good this day. Maybe even better. This wasn’t helping.

"Hey, good to see you." he said, trying to act naturally.

While Hwanwoong wanted to rip his shirt off.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you decided to work here. I have prepared the contract. You can read it carefully." Youngjo handed him a stack of papers.

Hwanwoong wanted to grab his hand, throw everything off the desk, and rip off his pants. It began to tickle his lower belly.

Hwanwoong tried to read, but found himself reading the same sentence over and over again. He just scrolled to the end and signed it.

"There is one more thing you need to sign." Youngjo said.

"Oh? Where?"

Youngjo leaned over his shoulder and pointed his finger at him. His smell was too much. Hwanwoong gritted his teeth to suppress the reflex to bite into his neck like some psychopathic vampire.

Youngjo looked at him because he felt Hwanwoong staring at him. And now they both looked at each other intensely.

Was everything replaying in Youngjo's mind? Like in Hwanwoong's head?

They were close. Hwanwoong knew that. He could see it in Youngjo's eyes. He was ready to do it again.

But Youngjo sighed.

"I want to fix something... I haven't been with anyone for a long time. And you woke up something in me. But no matter how much I want you, it can't happen again. You signed the contract, you are now my employee. We just can't." he stepped back.

It didn't feel right. Hwanwoong didn't want him to move away. He wanted completely different things. And Hwanwoong thought there would be a way out, but since _the boss_ made it clear, Hwanwoong will do his job.

"I understand." Hwanwoong said. "I don't want anything to affect our cooperation."

"That's right. The schedule is already in place by the end of the month, so I'd like you to use these weeks to put together some sort of show. Something that will be in your comfort zone. Let me know then and we'll make a schedule for you. Is that okay?"

Hwanwoong felt a certain urge to rebel.

"Yes, sure." returned the contract. "I'll make something up."

"We have our own dance hall. You can use it whenever you want. I'm sure the boys will show you everything. Now forgive me, but I have an important call to make."

"Sure. See you later."

"See you soon."

So… Hwanwoong had the job.

Not in a dance studio. Not as an instructor. Not as a member of a traditional team that performs in front of people or creates choreography.

He had a job at a nightclub.

And the worse was that he thought about fucking his boss. Was it ethical? No. Did he like it? Definitely yes.

This time he used a good corridor and immediately went to the main hall, where he witnessed the scene of Dongju and Geonhak kissing. But fortunately they stopped before Hwanwoong came over and interrupted them.

"Woongie-hyung! And what, did you sign the contract?"

"Yes. I'm officially working with you." he smiled.

"Great news. Congratulations." Geonhak said.

"Thank you Mariana Trench-hyung. Youngjo said there's a dance hall here."

Dongju kept chuckling at the nickname Hwanwoong had invented, but managed to give him an answer.

"Yes. I can show you."

"Great. We will be training together. So wherever you practice now, quit."

"What?"

"I don't trust other instructors, I've watched too much. I'll train you and maybe you'll stop to be always late." Hwanwoong was absolutely convinced about this.

"Well, that's fine for me." Dongju nodded. "I won't have to go from place to place."

"Great. Hwanwoong's Sexy Dance Class starts right away. Are you working at the bar today?"

"Ah no. Not today..."

"Then let's go."

"But..."

"Where is this hall?"

Hwanwoong had a specific plan in mind. He will do everything in his power to be the best. If Youngjo could just put a line between them, great. Let him be.

He was also right about the lessons Dongju had before. Everything was hopeless. Dongju could move but lacked that spark.

There were also dance pipes in the studio, so Hwanwoong decided to use it. And he made his own version of _Sex on the Ceiling_.

Dongju was laughing nervously and at first there was nothing he could do because he was still ashamed.

"Come on, Dongju. You can do it."

"I'll never make such moves, hyung. It's embarrassing..."

"Imagine it's for Geonhak-hyung."

Dongju looked at him from under his eyebrows.

"It's not fair."

"Ah, but I saw a twinkle in your eye. Come on, let's stretch. Legs straight, hands to feet."

"No, hyung, no! Ah!" Dongju screamed as Hwanwoong pressed him if only he could reach further.

"Hold on."

"It hurts! Hyung! Ah!" Dongju said it hurt, but he was laughing very loudly.

Keonhee peered into the room, intrigued by what they were doing. When Hwanwoong presented his plan to him, he became very interested.

Who would have thought Keonhee would want to belong to the _“Hoe Club”_. And at the end of the month, Dongju was able to do some really advanced things. But only because Hwanwoong tortured him with stretching and daily training.

Hwanwoong knew he wouldn’t be a pole-dancing master anytime soon, but he saw progress. And his version of _Sex on the Ceiling_ was basically ready. And they had a lot of fun with it, by the way. Sometimes even Seoho and Geonhak joined in. According to him, they needed better hip work.

Surprisingly, they listened to him.

Hwanwoong saw Youngjo at times, and the air got thick. But that coward always found something to do. Hwanwoong thought it’s stupid.

When the month of schedule finally arrived, they were all in Youngjo's office. Hwanwoong glanced at him and tried to see his behavior, but it seemed very natural.

Fine.

If they're going to avoid each other, maybe that's better.

Pretend nothing happened.

In all the places he worked, it was the most comfortable. He had never seen anything like it. As Hwanwoong was new, he was going to have to promote himself a bit, so he had slightly more working days per month than the rest. Geonhak was still working at the bar with Dongju, but Youngjo suggested looking for bartenders to replace them. Finally, he wanted them first and foremost as artists on stage.

Hwanwoong didn't know how Youngjo did it, but a lot of people came to Hwanwoong's first show. Was he nervous? Yes.

But he was counting on Youngjo watching.

His outfit was nothing very extravagant. He was wearing slightly longer shorts and a crop top. He looked more like he was in regular training than he was in his first appearance, but that's what he meant. It's like spying on someone during training. Breaking the barrier of intimacy.

As the music started and the lights dimmed, he started bending down, keeping his legs straight. He did the splits, lifted his hips once, and used the pipe to make a roll, right on his knees. He found Youngjo and stared at him the whole time.

It was like a point of reference for him.

When he touched his body, when he made a roll, or when he moved his hips to the floor.

Youngjo looked as if his face was made of stone. Hwanwoong wondered what was going on in his head. Because, in turn, he was having a great time. Seoho was right.

He could find himself in it. Money started pouring down on the stage. Men, but also women, clapped and whistled in approval when he finished.

Youngjo left the room.

Hwanwoong felt satisfied.

He knew he won this round.

His performance was described as sensual, releasing emotions and opening the way to intimacy. And his expression tempted and aroused lust.

Each time after each performance, Hwanwoong would put a finger to his lips to let the viewers know, to not say anything to anyone.

And people loved it. They felt invested.

And thus, Hwanwoong became the third big star of _The Devil is in the Detail_ Club.

But there was something else. Youngjo even avoided his performances. He changed his own schedule so that he was always outside the club when Hwanwoong had a show.

He thought it was pathetic.

But he didn't care.

He was having a good time. He felt confident. And it was addictive. Seoho and Dongju were right. It gave a sense of control over others. The feeling that you have their minds at your own command.

Hwanwoong liked a diverse audience the best. He liked to see the delight on the faces of women and the lust on the faces of their husbands.

And they always tipped the most when their wives were standing at the bar.

This world was quite different from what Hwanwoong had known so far.

Except he was still thinking about Youngjo.

And then a series of unexpected cases began. Keonhee had an ankle pain, so Hwanwoong swapped with him. People didn't complain but it was a bit extraordinary.

Besides, Youngjo was at the bar.

And Hwanwoong felt some devil stepping into him again.

Another time, Geonhak had an important family affair, so Hwanwoong took his shift. And Youngjo was there again.

Coincidence.

But three times is already a pattern.

"Please, Hwanwoong..." Seoho stood bent in half.

"Go to the hospital!"

"Yes, yes... But you have to take my shift."

"Do you really have a stomach ache?"

"Why would I lie? Will you take it or not?"

"Eh, yeah hyung. Don't worry. But all tips are mine."

"Yes, yes. Sure."

And again. Youngjo was there. But Hwanwoong expected that, so instead of his song, he used the song that the others danced to.

_The devil is in the detail._

It was a total improvisation, because he used several choreographies at once, using a lot of figures on a pole and lying on the floor.

His eyes were fixed on Youngjo the whole time. He saw hell fire in them and wanted to incite it.

But Youngjo left just before the end.

Hwanwoong was disappointed, but he finished his show collecting the money. He bowed, smiling.

He went backstage. A hand emerged from the dark curtains and grabbed him, dragging him to one of the dressing rooms. Youngjo pulled him inside and closed the door.

Hwanwoong smirked as he slowly took one step backward. Youngjo unbuttoned his shirt and pants, walking swiftly towards him until they stopped on the dressing table.

"I'm tired of this, Hwanwoong." Youngjo said in a low voice.

"Tired of what?"

"With air that can be cut with a knife. And also with what you are doing."

"Me? I'm replacing my colleagues who couldn't perform. Is that wrong?"

"You know what I mean!"

"You left before I finished my show. It was rude of you."

"I wanted to see the ending privately."

"Hmm..." Hwanwoong purred and ran his hand over the warm skin of Youngjo's chest. "There is an additional fee for a private performance."

"Fuck it!" Youngjo growled and kissed him.

It is as if Hwanwoong has regained the ability to breathe. The hard kisses gave him pleasure. Gentle bites on his neck and hands roaming his body, trying to strip him of his clothes.

"All these people... I couldn't take it anymore." Youngjo said.

"What do you mean?"

"The way they look at you."

"That is the goal, isn't it?"

"No. Only I can look at you like that."

Another violent kiss.

"We don't have a lube." Hwanwoong sighed against his lips.

"I'm leaking so much that it'll be enough."

Hwanwoong laughed.

It was enough.

Youngjo used so much force that everything on the dressing table fell to the ground as soon as it got close to the edge. Hwanwoong couldn't stop looking at him, and that made him even more aroused.

It was quick and intense.

But they couldn't just stay here.

That's why Youngjo told him to be ready in an hour.

An hour was a long time considering how much Hwanwoong needed him. Now, right now.

Youngjo had his own car. Exclusive of course. Hwanwoong wasn't sure what he expected. They went to his apartment and already in the corridor they started what evolved very quickly behind closed doors.

But Hwanwoong did everything he could to make Youngjo the first to stay in his underwear. While Hwanwoong took off his hoodie, under which he wore a sleeveless shirt and tie.

He pushed Youngjo onto the bed.

"What does it mean?" he asked surprised.

"You wanted a private performance, didn't you?" Hwanwoong smirked and turned on the music on the phone.

"The devil is in the detail." he said.

“You really like this song…”

“It fits the situation.” he added and he started doing the whole show. He didn’t have a dance pole, but that didn’t stop him. Youngjo couldn't touch him. Only at the end, when Hwanwoong crawled off the floor onto his lap and sat on his hips. He was rubbing against the bulge in his boxer shorts. Youngjo's eyes were hazy and his mouth was slightly parted.

He was totally mesmerized and Hwanwoong liked it. He liked it more than he should have.

Youngjo couldn't stand it and kissed him, turning him over to the bed. He ran his hands over his body, kissing his neck. He was taking off his clothes, wanting to reveal him completely.

His lips traveled down his belly, to his crotch. Hwanwoong moaned loudly and bit his lower lip. His fingers tightened on the sheets.

But the moment he finally filled him was what Hwanwoong wanted.

The intensity grew by the minute. With every touch. With every kiss. As Hwanwoong knelt in front of him, head low on the mattress and hips lifted high. As the room filled with the sound of their bodies.

And when they finished once, they started again. And again. And again.

Youngjo turned out to be an intense, determined and a little wild lover. But at the end he gave a lot of care. Sweet kisses, gentle stroking and holding in his arms.

Hwanwoong might as well have died and been in heaven.

It was never like this with anyone.

"You were avoiding me." Hwanwoong said softly, playing with Youngjo's fingers while he lay back, stuffing his nose into Hwanwoong's hair.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because every single performance made me want you more."

"You didn't know they were changing shifts with me, right?"

"I knew after the fact... Of course. Ah, Lee Seoho." Youngjo sighed.

"Was that his idea?" Hwanwoong glanced at him, leaning over his back. Youngjo kissed him lightly.

"I think so. He was giving me a lot of suggestions..."

"Oh?"

"He knew it irritated me that everyone was staring at your ass. The ass I wanted for myself. He said I was in love. I threatened to fire him, but he made that stupid smile of his and said I won’t. " Youngjo sighed. "He was right of course... And then he just kept suggesting that we should just start dating. I said we can't because..."

"Rules."

"Yes, that's it. But he said something important, which made me wonder a little... that we created the rules. He reminded me of sitting in that building that was barely functioning. And with my past experiences I wanted to create rules that would protect us all."

Hwanwoong leaned on his elbow, and now he was looking down at Youngjo.

"You wanted to stick to these rules to protect me? From what? From the might of your loins?"

Youngjo laughed in that warm, soft voice of his. He looked a bit like an awkward kid.

"No, I just wanted to be fair. After all, I'm your boss."

"Meh." Hwanwoong shrugged and rested his head against Youngjo's chest, who hugged him tightly. "Boss in the streets, lover in the sheets."

"Woongie, I'm serious."

"Me too." he looked at him. "I want to try. I want you, Youngjo."

"Uh, I like the way you talk to me like that."

"How? Youngjo?" Hwanwoong purred and kissed him again.

It was easier than he thought. And definitely very enjoyable.

Hwanwoong stayed overnight. There was no point in going back, since they had fucked a few more times anyway. But it was the morning that made Hwanwoong seriously think about dating Youngjo.

When he woke him up with gentle kisses on the neck and sweet whispers that breakfast was ready. He wanted to repeat that moment of awakening for centuries. Hwanwoong was a very sleepy man and it wasn't easy to wake him up, but for Youngjo he wanted to wake up every day.

"This is how it will look like now?" hwanwoong asked as he sat down at the table, wearing only a large Youngjo’s shirt that only reached the middle of his thighs.

"If you want. Do you like it?" Youngjo set a plate in front of him.

"So far so."

"Good. Let's continue then." Youngjo smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly, gently, and loudly. "Are you only wearing a shirt?"

"Mhm."

"I see."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, no. Not at all. It stimulates the imagination. But breakfast first." Youngjo sat up and tried not to stare at Hwanwoong's exposed thighs.

"I know I have a day off, but you?" he asked Youngjo.

"I think the fact that you've worked so many days in a row you deserve a longer time off. And I don't have that much to do so..."

Hwanwoong smiled, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you suggest?"

"That you might stay a little longer, maybe?"

"Hm... I'll think about it." Hwanwoong added and heard the sound of the phone. He read the message that was from Dongju. He attached the photo lying next to the sleeping Geonhak. He added: _I told you he would be mine very soon :P_

Hwanwoong laughed as he wrote back: _congrats xD I will stay with Youngjo a little longer_

He looked at him as soon as the message was sent. The sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated his figure, creating a golden glow.

Hwanwoong definitely wanted to stay here a little longer.


End file.
